Choices
by treefox
Summary: Cherry is facing some tough choices and doesn't know what to do. Phoebe is too busy to talk to her so she ends up getting help from a different Thunderman. Rated K plus just to be safe. This is a Chex or Cherry/Max oneshot.


A/N I'm finally back! I've been having writers-block and was not able to think of any good story ideas, then I remembered somthing I put up the Chex story ideas, story. So I used an idea from that. This one was submitted by a guest and was both Cherry and Max get detention, so if your reading this thanks for the idea. I'm pretty sure I've said this before but I'm honestly not sure if this is any good so sorry If it sucks. I actually ended up getting a beta for this story, so many thanks to my beta Guardian'sDragonOfDeath for the help!

Disclaimer: I do not own The Thundermans.

Cherry sat alone in detention. The teacher supervising Cherry had left the room when she thought she heard something something in the hallway. The blonde sighed. She was yet again alone. This seemed to be happening more and more recently, what with her parents gettig a divorce and always out of the house. Things had gotten even worse when her best friend Phoebe started started dating, a guy named Gene. It wasn't like there was anything wrong with Gene, but even since they started dating she started

having less time for Cherry.

Cherry sighed letting her head drop and lightly tap her desk. Why did everything have to be this way? She had been trying tell Phoebe about her parents for a while, but she was always too busy. It all felt like a nightmare. not only was Phoebe too busy for her, but; her parents had recently given her a choice, she could stay with her mom in Hiddenville, or go with her dad and brothers to California. At first it seemed like an easy choice but then she realized how lonely it would be without her brothers. Plus her dad had offered that he would let her enroll in an art school near his new house. Cherry loved art and had been studying it since she was ten. This was a wonderful opportunity for her.

Cherry suddenly had an idea. "I know I'll write a pros and cons list!" She picked up her bag from where it laying on the floor and pulled out her note book and a pencil**.** Opening it up to the first blank page, she started to write.

**Pros and Cons of going with dad**

**Cons: no Phoebe, I won't know anybody, I'll have to pack up all my stuff, I'll miss all my other friends, I'll have to make new freinds, I won't get to see mom very often, more home work, I'll be transferring in the middle of the year.**

**Pros: I get to attend art school, I'll get to see my brothers, I'll get to see my dad, I can go to the beach more often, the weather is amazing, there's a great mall near by, I can explore a new place.**

**Total: 8 Cons & 7 Pros**

Once she she finished writing Cherry put her pen down and sighed, shutting the book. The list hadn't helped her at all. Just when she was about bang her head on her desk in frustration, the door swung open.

"Ow, ow, ow!" exclaimed Max, as Miss Holly, his and Cherry's math teacher,dragged him into detention. "Stop complaining!" Miss Holly shouted. "If you didn't want detention then you shouldn't try to prank a teacher!" Max smirked. "I didn't try to prank a teacher, I did prank a teacher. I think Mrs Donled would agree with me." Miss Holly's face turned bright red. "I suggest you go sit down next to Miss Miller right now if you don't want more then just detention!"

Max sat down at the desk to Cherry's right, not wanting to get into more trouble. "Sheesh it was just a prank..." She herd him murmur under his breath. "Ok now that that's settled, I have to go help Mrs. Donled clean up your mess!" Miss Holly said, giving Max a menacing glare before walking out the door and slamming it shut.

"Ok now I'm bored! What to do? What to do?" Then his eyes landed on Cherry's notebook. Before she could react Max had swiped her book from the desk. "Hey give that back!" Max gave her a fake thoughtful look. "Umm let me think no." He then flipped the note book open to the pros and cons list and his eyes widened. 'She's thinking about moving?' He suddenly felt a sense of inexplicable panic.

Max then did the fist thing that popped into his head, he yelled at her. "What is wrong with you Orange?" Max asked incredulously. "How can you even consider leaving Phoebe behind! I thought she was your best friend!"

Cherry scowled, "Don't call me Orange! Do you really not know my name!? After all this time! True we may not be friends, but at least I remember your name!"

Truth be told Max had known her name for awhile but didn't want to give Phoebe or Cherry the satisfaction of knowing that. "Why should I listen to what you say if you can't even remember my name!" She yelled at him, anger flaring up. "Because if your not around Phoebe will be so annoying." Her anger deflated and she let out a stressed sigh, tears of frustration starting to run down her cheeks. She turned her head away from Max in the hopes he wouldn't notice. "It's not like Phoebe needs me anymore..." She muttered under her breath thinking Max couldn't hear her, but he did.

"What do you mean she doesn't need you?" Max asked, surprised to find himself genuinely interested. Cherry turned to face him. "Why would she?" Cherry found herself asking. "She hasn't talked to me in a week, all she ever does is hangout with her new boyfriend. It's like I'm invisible."

Max didn't know why, but her comment angered him. ''Your kidding me right? Just because she is wrapped up in her new boyfriend doesn't mean she does not want you around! She's just caught up in the moment! She has never had a relationship that lasted over a month and she probably just wants to make this one work." Cherry blinked in shock and, felt a twinge of guilt. How had she not thought of that? She was so wrapped up in her parents divorce that she had started to feel lost and desperate, but some how talking about it with Max made her decision clear. True she had wanted to attend Art school, but it wasn't enough to make her leave Phoebe behind.

Max was quite surprised when a bright smile appeared on Cherry's face. "You know what your right! thanks so much Max!" Max turned away a small blush coating his cheeks. Why did she have this effect on him?

Max spent the rest of detention listening to Cherry hum as she sketched in her notebook, and silently asking himself "how can she change her mood so quickly!? She was so depressed a minute ago!"

When Miss Holly finally did come back, both Max and Cherry were more then ready to go home. As they exited the school Cherry found herself hugging Max. "Thank you," she said, just loud enough for him to hear her. Max just froze until she let go of him and started to walk away, waving goodbye as she went. Max just shook his head, doing his best to rationalize why he had helped the girl. "I was just doing it as a favor to Phoebe so that she owes me. It's not like I like her or anything," he reassured himself as he walked home.


End file.
